Winter Wonderland
by Pride of Ergastulum
Summary: Basically I made a snowman today so wrote a cute fic about Nic and Emma playing in the snow with Nina. Snowmen, snowbal fights and snow angels galore. It's just meant as a really cute fic for this time of year. I hope everyone has a happy holiday and is having some safe fun if there is wintry weather where you are. Enjoy!


Laughter filled the air, joining the snow as it fluttered down covering everything in a blanket of white. "Right I think that's enough for the body, if it gets any bigger I won't be able to lift the head on to him," Emma laughed brushing the snow from her knees before it soaked into her jeans. Breathing in to her hands she tried to create some warmth, the weather had been bitterly cold for over a week but with just the slight rise in temperature the floodgates had opened on a sky full of snow. The disappointed sigh behind her didn't go unnoticed, "Come on you two, we still have to make a head and decorate him."

"But we want him to be the biggest snowman ever!" Michael complained, the quiver to his high-pitched whine betrayed how cold he found it despite the fact she and Nina had found an old hat, scarf and set of gloves for him.

"Well I can only work with the amount of snow we have, and we've cleared like a quarter of the street already," Emma turned around scratching her head through the wooly hat. The shock of cold hit her square in the nose, while another hit her side, gasping in a lungful of cold air she wiped the snow from her face, "Right now you two monkeys are asking for it!" Crouching down she scooped snow into her hands compressing it, "take that," she threw the first one at Michael who hadn't yet cottoned on to the fact it would be smart to run. It found its mark on the middle of his jacket, 'it would be a bit cruel to hit a kid in the face with snow.'

Nina hid at the corner of the building, she stuck her tongue out catching snowflakes while mocking her pursuer, "You can't catch me!" Emma quickly challenged her statement running past the opening to the alley throwing the snowball to catch Nina on the shoulder.

A ferocious snowball fight ensued with the two children ganging up on their older playmate. Eventually they had Emma cowering close to the ground as they pelted her from afar with snowballs, they made a good team with Michael making the snowballs and Nina lobbing them with most of them hitting their mark. "Mercy, have mercy," she cried feigning fear as she gathered snow together creating enough snowballs to last her for a while, shivering as more snow hit her neck, trickling down her back as it melted, 'I should have just made the snowman taller.' The laughter behind her continued as she was finally prepared to launch her counterattack, "Ready or not here I come," Emma threw one as she turned round, it sailed straight towards the kids and the new face that was crouched by Nina as she signed to him. The snowball hit Nic directly on the temple, "dear God I'm in for it now," Emma groaned but followed it up with a hit to a giggling Nina's forehead, waves of fury radiated from Nic almost intense enough to melt the snow in his immediate vicinity. Michael cowered slightly from the angry man with the sword whom Nina had no problems laughing at.

Nic licked his lips devilishly baring his teeth as he grabbed a snowball from the pile the kids had made, he threw it full force aiming for Emma's head, he watched her mouth open soundlessly in what he hoped was a cry of fear or at least surprise. 'She should know better than to pick a fight with me,' he frowned as she ducked and the snowball he had thrown sail harmlessly over her head, " _Make more_ ," he signed to Nina. She beamed and saluted to him before instructing the younger child.

Emma was subjected to a barrage of attacks, being hit by more than she dodged, she shivered, her fingers slipping through the snow as she failed to form a snowball not wanting to be hit again by one Nic had thrown. "Hey, come on, why are you both on his side!" she pleaded pointlessly to the kids as the matter dissolved into a free for all with snow and muted curses flying everywhere, "just remember who was helping you make the snowman." Coming out from behind the meagre cover offered by the half-finished snowman Emma drew her arm back to throw another icy cold missile, as another came at her from the opposite direction. The incoming snowball hit her jaw, slipping on the icy path underfoot her own snowball fell from her hand as she hit the deck captured in the snow's icy embrace. She coughed, winded slightly breathing in the cold air, looking up at the blanket of white clouds mirroring the blanket of white their snow produced on the ground.

Nic approached her, 'she'll get cold like that, I'm already freezing,' his toes had started going numb a while ago and his cheeks burned in the cold breeze. He held out a hand to help pull her up crouching slightly, so she could reach, her blue eyes sparkled beneath him a cheesy grin lighting up her face, taking his hand Emma yanked hard on his arm, a foot braced against his shin using gravity and his own weight to cause him to tumble into the snow. He shouted out nonsensically, the snow soaking into his clothes, 'That little...' he made to get up, but Nina was crouched by him holding his shoulder.

"Nico let's make snow angels!" seeing the protest rise in his fingers she held his hands in her own, "please it's really fun just watch." He raised his shoulders out of the cold stuff to see Nina lying in the snow beside him waving her arms and legs through the snow, looking over his shoulder he saw Emma doing the same while instructing the boy on how to do it, her grin was infectious he even started to smile a little as well. Reluctantly he lay back in the snow and quickly moved his limbs around, in attempt to keep them warm and so he could get out of the snow as quickly as possible. Getting up off the ground he quickly lifted Nina out of the snow brushing off any of the snow clinging to her, she shivered happily amused by the imprint she left in the snow, she scampered off to help Michael out of the snow.

 _"I love snow,"_ Emma signed to him as he stood over her, she showed no signs of wanting to get off the ground despite being soaked through, he was reluctant to offer her a hand considering what happened last time, " _please, I don't want to leave a handprint in my angel_ ," her eyes pleaded with him as her lower lip pouted. He huffed and looked away but offered a hand anyway making sure to pull her up forcefully, so she couldn't pull him over again. Emma stumbled as she came upright falling against Nic's chest, he steadied her while she got her footing on the ice, "Thanks," his dark eyes bore into her, though he gently brushed the snow from her hair, her hat lying forgotten in the snow.

"Can we finish the snowman now? Please!" Both kids pleaded, already piling up snow for the snowman's head.

Emma smirked at Nic, "I live to serve at your pleasure, milord, milady," she mock bowed towards Nina and Michael, then took off her gloves hitting them against Nic's chest, wiggling her fingers as they were assaulted by the cold, "squire my gloves, otherwise I won't be able to feel a thing." Running over she helped the two children mould the mound of snow into a lopsided sphere, hefting it up she carefully set it upon the body of the snowman, "Now we just need to decorate him, some stones or buttons to make a face, a scarf, hat, and a couple of branches for arms if we can find them." The two of them ran off excitedly looking for the things to decorate the snowman with, Nina immediately tracking snow into the clinic oblivious to the shouts of Dr. Theo. Emma shivered next to Nic, a soft silence between them as they stared at the snow falling gracefully replenishing the path that they had made devoid of snow with their shenanigans.

A few minutes later Michael and Nina both returned with an assortment of items, Michael was even carrying a couple of sticks. "I'll do the arms!" Nina offered excitedly.

"Well we can do the face then," Emma smiled crouching down by Michael her shoes crunching the snow underfoot.

Michael simpered, "But I can't reach."

"Are you sure?" a twinkle entered Emma's eye as the little boy nodded, she swiftly lifted him up, so he was within easy reach of the snowman's head. He pushed the stones into the hardened snow, creating a crooked smile, satisfied with his work she let the little boy down, so he could twirl around more in the snow.

Nina tugged at her sleeve offering her a scarf, "I couldn't find a hat," she was obviously disappointed.

"It's cool, we can use mine," Emma patted her on the head, "Nic can you grab my hat from over there, please." He rolled his eyes but brought her the hat, slightly soggy from sitting in the snow for so long, she placed it carefully on the snowman, then accepted her gloves from him, hanging one from each of the snowman's arms. They all stood back admiring their handiwork, "I'd say that was a job well done," Emma placed a hand on each of the kid's heads.

The corners of Nic's mouth twitched upwards slightly, 'She's good at this,' he thought watching her interact with the two kids, sensing movement behind him, he looked over his shoulder, 'uh-oh, here comes mister scrooge.'

"All of you inside now!" Dr. Theo roared, from the doorway of the clinic his glare just as icy as his attitude, smoke rising from the tip of his cigarette like his own personal chimney. Nina and Michael both jumped to attention running into the warmth of the clinic. "I'm not joking," he said sternly as the other two lingered out in the snow. As they dragged their feet to the door, he stared critically at the two of them, "You too Nicolas?"

Nic shrugged, "Bah-Humbug," he growled.

"We're coming Ebenzer, way to spoil the fun," still hyper from playing in the snow Emma stuck her tongue out at the foreboding looking doctor.

"Funnily enough," Theo eyed them critically, "I just don't want to be treating idiots with hypothermia, now get in you are both dripping wet."

They all sat shivering, minus Theo, sipping on the hot cocoa and marshmallows that Nina had made for them. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," Emma moaned as her red fingers were slowly revived from their frozen state, the blanket round her shoulders doing little to warm her up given that she was soaked to the bone with snow melt.

"This is all your own fault, what type of idiot takes off their hat and gloves in this weather! You'll get no sympathy from me," Theo sat as his desk scribbling away unhappy that his clinic was now filled with children, some more overgrown than others. His grumbling filled the room as the others sipped on the cocoa and at least three pairs of eyes marvelled at the snow still falling outside, beginning to fill in the dents created by their snow angels.

Eventually they saw Michael off, identical worried gazes watched as the little boy trudged off into the snow. Emma curled up in her chair by the window hands still tightly wrapped around the mug which had since lost its warmth, Nic tapped her on the shoulder and motioned towards the door. She nodded back and tried to set the mug down on the table but struggled to release her grasp, Nic raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "My fingers are still a bit stiff," she admitted. Sighing Nic kneeled in front of her, covering her hands with his own he gently massaged her fingers causing them to slowly release the vice like grip on her mug.

Taking the mug from her, he continued to rub his hands up and down her arms. 'She's still frozen,' he scoffed at her, though even he couldn't deny that being sucked into the games in the snow hadn't been the worst day he'd spent, " _Warmer?"_ he asked, Emma nodded still shivering in the damp clothes. She moved to put on a hoodie and jacket both still a bit damp from rolling around in the snow, her face screwing up as the heavy layers went on.

"I suggest you get dry clothes on as soon as you get in," Theo muttered sarcastically, "I don't want to see you guys back here ill because of today." Despite his gruff manner they both knew that he cared about them, at least a little.

"Will do doc, bye Nina," Emma called upstairs as they left, re-entering the winter wonderland outside. She bounced her way along the streets trying to keep warm as they walked back to the apartment. Nic easily kept pace with her, sauntering along, he watched her curiously as she twirled around the snow one hand reached skywards as if she could touch the clouds, as she went to spin again the ice caught her foot, and Emma went tumbling forwards. She stretched her hands out in front of her to brace her fall onto the icy road but the sting of the ice against her palms and knees never came, slowly looking up she found Nic with his strong arms around her waist holding her up close to his body. Even through the thick coat he was wearing she could feel the tension and tone of his muscles as he held her, he kept his arms around her as she righted herself, "Thanks Nic," Emma whispered hoarsely the blush hidden behind her cold rosy cheeks. He grunted, eventually letting her go but he was pleased to see that she had stopped mucking around walking close to him.

Once they reached the apartment Nic quickly pushed her in the direction of the shower, " _You first._ " Emma nodded gratefully grabbing some dry clothes and headed to the promised warmth of the steaming hot shower.

Worick wolf whistled at him, "Never knew you to be such a gentleman Nicolas," he winked laughing as Nic flipped him the bird, mock horror took over Worick's face before he retaliated with an even ruder gesture.

"What happened to you two, you look half frozen to death," Alex hovered over him like a mother hen, though he was sure most of the concern was for the girl.

Worick laughed even harder as he interpreted Nic's signing for her, "Apparently the kids were building a snowman and it turned into a snowball fight, Nicolas got dragged into their nonsense, it's not like you to take babysitting duties seriously."

Alex hurriedly ran and draped some blankets over the heaters to warm them, "You poor souls, it sounds like a lot of fun though," she flicked her long black hair over her shoulder.

'I can't believe she isn't the one freezing to death with how little she has on,' Nic let his eyes fall over the tight, thin strapped mini dress Alex was wearing, her hips swayed naturally as she walked, sometimes he found himself realising what Worick said about it being difficult to not watch her.

The door to the bathroom opened releasing a small amount of steam into the main room, Emma entered with the towel still draped over her shoulders, a pair of thick socks pulled halfway up her shins. Alex bustled over to her wrapping the warmed blanket around the younger girl, "Did you guys have fun today?" Emma nodded, enthusiastically describing the snowman and how she had hit Nic in the head with a snowball.

Annoyance stole over Nic, his fingers tapping against his leg, though he could never quite pinpoint what was irritating him. He made his way to the bathroom stopping on the way to towel Emma's hair aggressively, her small fists batting him away. "That hurt you jerk!" she cried out, pouting, Nic smirked giving her one final bop on the head before heading in to the shower closing the door with a bang.

Alex and Worick laughed at their playful exchange, "Come on I'll get you a warm drink, stop you getting cold again."

"Thanks Alex," she murmured her cheeks now rosy from the heat of the shower instead of the biting cold air outside.

"I want one too Allie, please," Worick whimpered, reaching out he playfully pinched her rear resulting in a slapped wrist.

Emma made a retching noise at this common display, "I'm going to put the kettle on."

A while later Nic made his way down to the kitchen which coupled as his bedroom, well chair room, he'd never been bothered about having an actual bed. His bare feet padded down the steps barely making a sound, a steaming mug of cocoa had been left on the side by Alex before she'd been too distracted by Worick's teasing, probably due to their antics he found the girl curled up on the chair, his chair. Mug in hand he nudged her with his foot, "My spot, beat it," his gruff voice filling the room.

Emma drowsily looked up at him, resolutely shaking her head, "Don't see your name anywhere on it," she yawned rubbing at her eyes. Sitting up in the chair she scooted over to one side of the chair, placing her own empty mug on the floor drawing the blanket closer around her.

Nic sighed sensing that she wouldn't concede any more ground, he sat down heavily in the chair deliberately squishing her toes. Emma squirmed away from him to release her toes, shivering in the confines of her blanket. Nic wore the blanket Alex had given him lazily around his shoulders like a cloak, he reached out gently touching her cheek with the back of his fingers, 'She's still kinda cold,' the initial burst of heat from the shower had settled leaving her to still fight off the deep chill that had set in her bones after the long day out in the snow. Sighing he rested an arm across the back of the chair opening his blanket up.

She gazed at him slightly confused, Nic nodded, irritated at how slow she could be to catch on. Emma stared at the planes of his chest, heat rising to her cheeks, he grabbed her wrist tugging her over, complying Emma wriggled over so she was within his blanket spreading her own across their knees. Her head leaned against his chest, wrapping the blanket around both of them, his chin brushed against her hair, it wasn't quite dry yet, the citrus scent of her shampoo tickling his nose. As she warmed up her breathing slowed, the nervous tension left her muscles leaving her slumped against him, Nic cautiously manoeuvred her so her head was in his lap tossing the blanket back over her. He breathed a sigh of relief, downing the last of his cold cocoa he rested his head back against the chair.

Worick came downstairs carrying some dishes, placing them heavily by the sink, Nic snorted angrily to get his attention, " _Not a sound."_ Emma murmured as she squirmed in her sleep, Nic gently smoothed her hair until she was settled once more.

Muffling his laughter at the sight of Nic trapped by the girl sleeping on his lap he held up his hands in mock surrender before grabbing a beer from the fridge. He ran back up the stairs chuckling to himself, "Never thought I'd see the day. I can't wait to tell Allie."


End file.
